1. Field
The present invention relates to a display technology for vehicles and, in particular, to a vehicle display device for displaying information used to vehicle driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mechanically-based indicators are used for display on instrument panels used in vehicles such as automobiles. Recently, instrument panels are being replaced by display devices using liquid crystal panels, etc. to enable the display content and display mode to be optionally changed. For example, the display mode is changed depending on the traveling speed (see, for example, patent document 1).
[patent document 1] JP2012-154749
In instrument panels using display panels, a variety of information can be displayed and display modes of a variety of designs can be implemented. Accordingly, the area of the display surface tends to be large. Depending on the condition of the vehicle, however, it is necessary to display highly important information or information required at all times in a manner properly visible to the driver. It would also be necessary to reduce heat dissipation from the display panel or reduce reflection of ambient light depending on the vehicle condition.